


Unpredictable

by UwUunii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romance, Slow Build, Spies & Secret Agents, Tragic Romance, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUunii/pseuds/UwUunii
Summary: Y/N is a hard working agent slowly rising to the top at a secret hacking company. Y/N's partner was recently transferred to another department leaving Y/N without a partner. That's when the company decides to partner up Y/N to a rather interesting and mysterious agent named 707. Together they will face a mysterious and dangerous mission. Unknown with what the future will bring, together they will face unpredictable situations.*story will be long, and yes this is on wattpad but I'm transferring over here*
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Unpredictable

Hello! I hope you're doing well! ^^  
I, in no way own these characters. they all belong to Cheritz!  
The story will be told through a female's point of view.  
I will try my best to keep the character as open as possible because I know we all look different!  
The only thing I will say is that seven is taller than you.   
Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
